Just one chance
by keffys
Summary: Felicity really should've known better. Every idea her cousin Deb had ended in a complete disaster. Or how Felicity kissed Oliver Queen thanks to a meddling cousin and a kissing booth. High school AU, drabble.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, sadly.

**Notes: **Dedicated to ohmypreciousgirl on tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>Just one chance.<strong>

_Felicity really should've known better. Every idea her cousin Deb had ended in a complete disaster._

* * *

><p>That Friday evening, she found herself at school. She really didn't want to be there, but Deb had insisted and practically dragged her away from her computer, made her put some decent clothes on and then ordered her to come here. And when she refused, she told her mother and the same old <em>"You need to go out more, Fel, I'm worried about you" <em>speech made her ears bleed all over again, and so she was there.

She never planned to go to that stupid fair, and she really wished she hadn't.

Why? You must be asking yourself. Well, that's simple. If she had never showed up at the fair, she wouldn't be hiding from _Oliver Queen_ at 8:16 pm, thank you very much.

* * *

><p>"Felicity, just go there, pay the stupid dollar and kiss him," Deb said, "The chance to kiss man cake Oliver is not going to be a recurrent one, so you might as well take advantage of the situation. Everyone else has."<p>

Oliver Queen was in the kissing booth. And there wasn't a queue at the moment, so she just had to walk straight to the stall, hand him the dollar, kiss him and leave. Seemed easy, right?

Yeah, not really. You see, the problem is that Felicity had a terrible crush on him (one that nobody _ever _knew about), and the thought of _finally_ kissing him was too nerve-wracking to even consider doing it.

"I dare you."

Oh no.

Another thing you might need to know: Deb and Felicity had this pact; if one of them dared the other, they _should _do it. If they didn't, a worse (non-negotiable) dare would be in store. They had come up with it when they were eight years old and they had never broken it.

"No, you can't do that to me, Deb," she pleaded.

"If you don't want me to dare you to take off your shirt in front of him, I suggest you go and plant one on him."

So Felicity walked to the booth, heart thundering on her ears, placed a dollar on the table, and just stood there looking like an idiot.

"Hi," she said, like a timid nine year old.

"Hello," he answered. He took a look at the dollar, threw it into a box and then grabbed her head and kissed her. Like, _really _kissed her. And since Deb was right, and this was her only chance, she kissed him back even though she didn't have much experience.

And then he opened his mouth, and she pushed him away so hard that he fell into the box where he was keeping the cash. So Felicity, of course, ran away.

(And she soon realized that he came after her).

* * *

><p>"You know, I've been waiting for 30 minutes for you to come out the supply closet," said Oliver, making her jump and squeal a little.<p>

Seeing that she couldn't possibly be more embarrassed, she just decided it was best if she faced the inevitable mockery she will suffer after what she had done.

When she turned around, closing the door behind her, she found herself face to face with him. And by face to face she means _I could count your eyelashes _face to face. He was smiling, the mirth noticeable in his eyes.

"Usually girls run to me, not from me," he jokes. Or maybe he's not joking, and that is three hundred percent true. He _is_ ridiculously hot, after all.

(And a fantastic kisser.)

"And just when the kiss was getting better," he sighs, but his eyes are playful.

_Wait, what?_

"You liked it!?"

"You didn't?" he asked back, his face now marred with a frown.

"Of course I did, I mean really that was like the best kiss I've ever- not that I've kissed lots of people, but yeah I've kissed a few, none of them were like you, though, and by that I don't mean that you're weird, it's just that none of them were as hot as you, not that I've… looked…" she rambled, cheeks turning as red as apples.

"You're funny, I like you," he chuckles and she ducks her head, completely mortified.

"So, what's your name?" he inquired softly.

"Felicity."

"Well, Felicity, if you don't mind I want to give you your dollar back," he replied, handing her a dollar.

"Why?" she was genuinely confused, to be honest.

"I generally don't charge for kisses I actually enjoy," he answered. And then the cheeky bastard winked and walked away.

* * *

><p>Three months later they were dating, and Deb was insufferable saying things like <em>"I told you so"<em>, _"See, I have great ideas"_ and _"I have to be the godmother of your babies together"_ all the time.

But all in all, life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Any opinions? :)<strong>


End file.
